The Next King
by KirbySuperMarioMinecraft345
Summary: Ludwig is the oldest and is the next King, but he has a fear that all his siblings will fight for the throne with death. How will Ludwig manage to keep this from happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So you might have read my first story, anyway this story, was before Ludwig met Scarlet and just came out of his room. Just read it and it will all make sense. Just once again imagine Ludwig as tall and skinny, sorry but this is how I imagine him and try your best to. **

**The Mario characters belong to Nintendo**

**Scarlet belongs to me.**

**I'm just listing the copyright. Enjoy! **

Ludwig was walking up the steps and sat on the throne his father once sat on and waited as he stared at the silent crowd. Then they cleared a way for a servant walked up slowly, his head bent down and carried a pure golden crown sat upon a perfect purple pillow. Behind he was followed another servant carrying a staff laid across his two palms, the staff was golden with a pearl like object on the edge of it. Both servants walked up the steps and stood side by side. Then, another servant stood at his right, and opened a scroll like paper and began reading.

Announcer (the guy with the paper): This day is hereby the day our new King shall be crowned and placed as leader of the Koopa Kingdom. Ludwig Von Koopa, first son of Bowser Koopa, shall today be henceforth being known as King Koopa. (Rolls scroll like paper back up)

Ludwig looked at the crown and the staff. Then he waited as two more servants came up and stood next to him. One stood to his left and one to his right. The one on his right grabbed the crown, very delicately, as the one on the left, grabbed the staff and handed it to Ludwig. He hesitated for a split second, and then grabbed it. Then the servant on his right slowly placed the crown on his head, the second the golden object touched his navy blue, mop of hair, the crowd stared cheering.

Crowd: Long live King Koopa! Long live King Koopa! Long live King Koopa! Long live King Koopa!

Announcer (opens another scroll like paper): I will now call each maiden and man on this list, to thank our King for willing to rule our kingdom!

Prince Bowser Koopa! (He's talking about Junior)

Junior doesn't show up. The crowd starts whispering. Everybody wondered where he was, he should have been in the crowd just as planned, so his name would be called and he would walk up. The announcer called his name again then moved on.

Prince Lawrence Koopa! (The name Larry is short for Lawrence)

The same thing happened with Larry. Ludwig was starting to get confused but he didn't show it, the announcer called all the siblings names, but none of them where here! Then the announcer finally reached the second to last oldest sibling.

Announcer (clears thought): Prince Leonard Koopa! (Lemmy is short for Leonard)

The crowd cleared the way and gasped, for he was the only Koopaling who was there, the crowd cleared the way for him, revealing his appearance, he wore black clothes along with a black cloak; even his hair was dyed black. He walked up the red silky carpet, almost stomping angrily. And his face seemed mad. Ludwig didn't know what was going on. Why is Lemmy the only one here? Why is he dressed like that? Why does he look so angry? What's going on? Does he know where the rest are? Lemmy walked up the steps and knelt down and closed his eyes. Then, out of his cloak, he held up an arrow with both hands it laid across, the worst part was that this arrow was bloody, then he opened his eyes, and looked straight into Ludwig's, angrily. The whole crowd screamed and ran out the castle in panic, the only two left there where Lemmy and Ludwig. Ludwig knew what the arrow meant, he put his fingertips in between his lower lip and chin and let out a small gasp.

Ludwig (whispers): Vhy?

Lemmy (Quiet voice): You know why brother, (voice gets a bit louder) because you took this away from me. (Yelling voice and stands up and hold arrow above him) And, now I will take it away from you! (Brings arrow down to hit Ludwig as Ludwig quickly rolls away and grabs a nearby sword that was dropped).

Ludwig slashed the sword allowing it to hit the arrow out of Lemmy's hands, and then sliced the sword straight through Lemmy's head. Lemmy's eyes where wide open and his pupils where looking up and his mouth slightly open. He then fell on his knees, and landed face flat on the floor. Ludwig dropped his sword, and ran towards Lemmy's dead body and started saying in tears.

Ludwig: No! No! No brother not like zis! I did not mean it to happen I am sorry! (Cries more just as there is a thunder storm going on outside)

He then drops Lemmy's lifeless body and slowly backed away with his eyes still full of tears. As he was back up, he bumped into a huge set of double doors that opened slightly behind him creaking. He turned around and peeked in, then opened the door, he slowly walked in he saw the body's of all his dead siblings on the ground, either the head cut off, or a dagger through the head.

Ludwig (yells as he passes each one): no… no, No, NO, NO, **NO, NO, ****NO, NO**! My kingdom! My family! Vhat have I done!

?: (feminine voice): W-who goes there! S-stay back! I'll hurt you!

Ludwig (runs up the hall): Vendy?

Wendy was curled up in a ball, and she looked all torn up and spoke with a scared trembling voice. Of course! Thought Ludwig. She wouldn't be dead because she is a girl and can't be king!

Wendy: Who are you! Stay away from me!

Ludwig: Vendy it's me, your brother Ludvig!

Wendy: Stay back! It was horrible I saw all them die right in front of me! It's all your fault!

Ludwig: I- I am so sorry, I-

Wendy: No! You promised to protect us! When did you turn like this! Why did you do this to us! It's all your fault!

Ludwig: Guuaah! (Quickly jumps up from bed flinging arms up)

Lemmy: Hey dude are you okay?

Ludwig (turns to Lemmy): AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lemmy: AAAHHHHH! Wait, wait! CALM DOWN IT'S JUST ME!

Ludwig: AAAHHHHhhhhh…

Lemmy: You okay man?


	2. Chapter 2

Lemmy: Hey Ludwig, you where yelling really loudly in your sleep, you woke everyone up.

Wendy (From a distance): Ya you bitch!

Ludwig: Oh, oh I did? Vell I am very sorry, I didn't mean to.

Lemmy: It's alright

Wendy (from a distance): No it's not!

Roy (From a distance): Shut up!

Wendy (From a distance): You shut up!

Lemmy: Both of you shut up! (Rolls eyes) Anyway, are you okay?

Ludwig: Yes I'm fine zank you.

Lemmy: Anything you wanna talk about?

Ludwig: No, I'm fine, sorry I voke you up, I promise it von't happen again.

Wendy (from a distance): It better not!

(Both Lemmy and Ludwig roll their eyes)

Lemmy: Well okay then, but if there's anything you need you let me know okay?

Ludwig: Yes

(Lemmy walks out the room)

Ludwig is now alone in his dark room, the only light comes from the moon, with a slight beam peeping through his window, and the moonlight is the only thing bringing him light in his dark blue room.

(See what I did there? Moonlight, like the classic written by Beethoven, get it? HAhaha, lol no okay.)

He was sitting there on his bed; he couldn't sleep, not after what he just saw. This was one of the many reasons he didn't leave his room, he didn't want to in conflict for when this day comes. He especially didn't want to be the cause. This thought has always haunted him, but he not dare share it with anyone else. He wished he could always be a prince, go wherever he wants whenever he wants, not a care in the world, just so free to be himself. But at the same time, he also wanted to rule a kingdom, and be the leader he always dreamed of. Just it would have been easier to this without his siblings, he wished he never came out of his room, so won't have to face all this emotion and thinking, so he could just avoid this day when it comes, and when it does come, how will his siblings handle it? Oh oh so much thought so much worry! He decided to try to roll back to sleep, and maybe think about this tomorrow.

The next day he was woken by the noise of footsteps, arguing, and stuff breaking, like he normally is. He got up and went to his desk, he looked at a family picture on his desk, it was him and all his siblings, with Bowser at the very far right end, all smiling.

Ludwig: Oh my siblings, vhat am I going to wiz you?

He went to the bathroom and got out his hair blow drier, hair gel, and his brush. If he didn't blow dry, gel and comb his hair every morning, he would look like Kooky, and that's something he would NEVER want.

He walked out of his room, and went downstairs and sat at the noisy breakfast table. Wendy was putting on lip balm and uncontrollably texting, Larry and Junior where throwing a football across the table back and forth and laughing, Roy was listening to heavy metal music on his MP3 player, and Morton and Iggy where talking to each other very loudly.

Vell, thought Ludwig, another morning in Koopa Castle. Then Bowser set the breakfast in front of everyone, just as he was doing this, Larry threw the football to Junior that hit him on the face allowing him to lean back and fall on the ground with his chair. Then He put his arm up holding the football.

Junior (On the ground): I'm okay! (Gets up and sits back down and continues playing with Larry).

Bowser: Okay guys put that that thing away we're eating breakfast!

You're telling me. Thought Ludwig.

Lemmy (scooches over to Ludwig and whispers) Hey man are you okay from last night? Anything you wanna talk about?

Ludwig: Lemmy, I appreciate your concern, but I must tell you, zere is really no need. I am alvright, just ignore it, it vas nothing vreally, just a bad dream.

Lemmy: Well okay but do you wanna talk about it?

Ludwig: No, but zank you.

Lemmy: Alright.

Ludwig felt awkward talking to Lemmy, especially after his dream.

Ludwig: Hey Lemmy.

Lemmy: Yes?

Ludwig: Have you ever, vanted, vanted to, be, ze king?

Lemmy: What are you talking about?

Ludwig: Oh nevermind.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the Koopalings would ever understand what Ludwig was going through, they where are all loud and messy and irresponsible as Ludwig is the opposite. It's hard being the only Koopaling with the understanding of culture. He wished there was someone out there in the world like him, who would get how he thinks and acts, but how could he possibly find someone if he never even left the castle walls? Later that day Junior asked him to go to the market, of course Ludwig said no, but that was when all his brothers and sister begged him to, (this is from the first story), then he finally said yes when Junior made the puppy eyes. That's when at the market he bumped into Scarlet and fatefully became her boyfriend. She was what Ludwig was looking for, someone who was warm and kind and understood Ludwig as well as he did himself. He thought it may be a good idea to talk to Scarlet about this. That day he invited Scarlet to meet him at the park bench.

Ludwig: Hey Scarlet, can I talk to you about somezing?

Scarlet: Yes Ludwig, you know you can tell me anything.

Ludwig: I've been zinking about ze future, you know how I'm gonna soon become king, you, uh hehe, hopefully are my soon to be queen. Vhat I've vreally been zinking about is, vhen that day comes, vhere vill my brothers be?

Scarlet: Mmmhmm, I think, I think I understand what you're saying. Since you are the oldest to become king, how will your brothers manage being a prince all their lives and never managing to become the highest of all, and how that affects your relationship with each other?

Ludwig: No, actually, vait, yes! Yes zat is ze perfect understanding of vhat I just said! Zis is vhy I love you! You are ze only vone who understands me!

Scarlet: Yeah, you see let me tell you something, your brothers are all in their own world, doing whatever they like, none of them make as a decent leader as you would, let me explain here. None of them would want to be the leader of ruling and doing all that work, they all just want to be a prince for the rest of their lives doing whatever it is they want while you work away being king. And you're the only one who can handle; you are smarter than all of them combined. Trust me, I bet none of them even want to be king, why be a king when you can do whatever you want for the rest of life as a prince? Who would make a better king than you? The only one who can actually handle all the work and enjoy it.

Ludwig: Vow, it appears you are correct, I can't believe it, oh Scarlet you alvays solve all my problems, you are ze brightness in my vorld! Zank you, I should get back to ze castle now.

Scarlet: (Picks up book and gets up: Alright then, (kisses Ludwig on the cheek) see you later (walks away).

Ludwig then runs back to the castle, of course he was headed for his favorite place in the castle, his room. He was running in the hallway that lead to his room door, just then, he was grabbed by the arm and yanked into another room. He was in a lab and saw Iggy giggling.

Iggy (Nerdy laugh): HEY LUDWIG! WANNA TRY THIS POTION I JUST MADE?! I HAVEN'T TESTED IT OUT ON ANYTHING YET SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS DOES! HERE (holds potion out to Ludwig).

Ludwig: Umm, no zank you, can't you test it on Sarah?

Sarah was the name of Iggy's pet rat that he uses to test his experiments on.

Iggy: Hehe, oh she didn't turn out very well from drinking my last potion.

Iggy pointed at the dead rat of Sarah, who was laying in her cage upside down, with her paws laid on her stomach.

Ludwig (Sweating and gulps): Umm umm, I'm not sure if ziz is a good idea- (Iggy shoves potion bottle in Ludwig's mouth while he was in the middle of talking).

Iggy: GOOD NOW DRINK UP! OH BY THE WAY, DID I MENTION THERE IS A 65% CHANCE OF DEATH?

Ludwig's eyes widened then he pushed the bottle away from his mouth and started panting.

Ludwig: What da hell waz dat yo? You Coulda killed meh bro! (Covers mouth with hands)

Iggy: Woooaaahh, what's up with the way you talk?

Ludwig: You shut yo mouth! You betta bring meh back you crazed psycho! I'm loosin' mah sweg! (Covers mouth with hands again)

Iggy: Sweg? Yo? Bro? Mah? I've invented a potion that makes you talk like a normal teenager! (Ludwig rolls his eyes with his mouth still covered)

Iggy: HAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS IS SO COOL! ANYWAY DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOUR REGULAR GRAMMAR BACK JUST DRINK THIS! (Hands a blue potion to Ludwig)

Ludwig took the potion and drank it.

Ludwig: Okay good, I've gotten my regular vays of speaking back, now, ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD'VE ME!

Iggy: Hehe, sorry.

Ludwig: Hmph! Vell anyway, you should get a new vrat, and get Sarah out of here and bury her in ze back yard or vhatever you guys do, how do you stand having a dead creature in your vroom?

Iggy: WELL ACTUALLY, I'M GONNA USE HER DEAD BODY FLESH TO CREATE A NEWLY DEVELOPED FUEL THAT WILL POWER ONE OF MY LATEST INVENTIONS! HEHEHEHE!

Ludwig (Shivers at the thought): You've got problems (walks out door then stops) vait, vhat invention is zis exactly?

Iggy: A TIME MACHINE HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ludwig: A- A Time Machine? It can go to ze past and ze f-future?

Iggy: Well, ya that's what a time machine is.

Ludwig: Vhen vill it be ready?

Iggy: Uhh, like right now, I just need to turn Sarah's dead body flesh into the fuel I mentioned earlier and fill the machine with it.

Ludwig: (Shivers) Ugh! And uh, how long vill zat take?

Iggy: About a minute, wanna stay and watch?!

Ludwig: Umm, you know vhat? I'll just stand outside your vroom and you call me vhen you finish.

Iggy: HAHAHAHAHA OKAY!

Ludwig (walks out of room): Vierdo.

Ludwig knew that with this time machine, he can go to the future and see what it will be like on the day of his Coronation, when he is crowned king of the Koopa Kingdom.


End file.
